The Internet has allowed customers to connect with content providers in ways that previously did not exist. This has been a boon to both parties. For one, customers now have access to a wide variety of media items and content they may otherwise not find (e.g., television shows, movies, news and various categories of video) produced for delivery over the Internet. Content owners and distributors have a variety of methods available to enable consumers to view this video content. Linear video of either pre-recorded video or of live events that are now being streamed using the Internet, enabling consumers to watch the same video that may be playing on pay TV networks (cable, satellite, telco). With video on demand (VOD), customers may view media items at any time, and on any day, without worrying about any broadcast schedule. For example, for broadcast television shows, the shows may be available on VOD before, simultaneously, or after the initial broadcast date. Also, VOD may be available to stream direct to their device or may be available for download, which enables viewing while being downloaded or playback at a later time.
Different content providers use different models to generate revenue for their VOD streaming, VOD download, or linear streaming content. Some possible models include revenue from subscription fees, advertisement placement fees, rental fees, purchasing fees, or any combination of these. For any revenue model that involves obtaining revenue from viewers, content providers need to control who is able to view their media items.